


Trial and Error

by DisconnectedCraft



Category: Free!
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M, Possible OOCness?, Some Heavy Petting, Still testing the waters of being in a new fandom., silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisconnectedCraft/pseuds/DisconnectedCraft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei and Makoto have been going out for some time and are at the stage of taking a small step towards intimacy. Let’s see how they go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> This was heavily inspired by Rei’s bird-like and sometimes girly screams in the Free Radio Drama CDs. I just want him to squawk in a romantic setting.
> 
> **EDIT** : I am an idiot and forgot to finish a sentence! OMG That is so embarassing! And this is why you need a beta. orz. Also to those of you that want to know Rei's little instructions/theory on kissing was from this website: http://www.instructables.com/id/How-to-Kiss/

* * *

Rei was nervous. And when he was nervous he would attempt to run through calculated or mathematical items or equations to calm himself down. Currently it was trying to finish a Sudoku puzzle. But as hard he tries to get his mind off of things; the situation at hand is still making the butterflies inside him flutter around restlessly.

Makoto had suggested that they try to go further than hand holding, the cuddles and the kisses on cheeks. And that he was ready to try something a bit more... intimate with Rei. Being the ever considerate person he is, Makoto asked him first if he was ready for that type of thing, and that Rei should think about it first before heading into anything that would make him uncomfortable. Because Makoto would never forgive himself he felt like he was pressuring the first year into anything that Rei himself would regret.

To which Rei took up on Makoto’s offer on letting him think about it. Which leads back to the current situation at hand.

Of course being true to his nature, Rei had gone researching and reading up on what was much more intimate than the hand holding and the cuddles and found that both he and his boyfriend are apparently reaching second base which was just some heavy petting. Which in itself were just heavy kissing, groping and occasionally the exploration of the other’s bodies.

As a result, Rei’s heart was racing with excitement as well as nervousness.  He was excited at the process of becoming closer to Makoto as his boyfriend and lover. But at the same time though, it was quite embarrassing at how many things can go wrong with his lack of experience and Rei felt that things could get awkward pretty quickly.

Soon though Rei felt arms encircle his waist, and a warm breath tickling his neck, causing him to shiver.

“Are you alright Rei?” Makoto asked, bringing Rei closer to himself, leaning onto his shoulder. ”You look a little tense…”

Rei looked down, leaning back against Makoto, making himself comfortable. “J-just a little nervous is all…”

Makoto smiled, kissing Rei’s cheek. “Don’t worry we’re not going to force anything, just let it happen naturally.” And with that Makoto resumed cuddling the blushing bespectacled boy in his arms, occasionally kissing other parts of Rei’s face besides his lips.

Rei, who was still nervous but not as much as before, allowed Makoto to continue his ministrations, feeling his lips brush over his his cheeks, the side of his forehead, the back of his head… He felt bad that he wasn’t reciprocating and ran through the theory of kissing.

‘ _Establish a physical connection by placing your hands on your partner's body. Placement depends on the dynamic between you, you can softly touch the face, the back of the neck or the shoulders. Be gentle with your touch if this is the first contact you are making. Stay away from "high risk" zones on your partners body-_ ’

Rei let out a chuckle all of a sudden. “H-hey! That tickles! Stop!”

Makoto, whose kisses had trailed from Rei’s face, to his neck and shoulder, chuckled. “Are you weak here?”  Makoto asked jokingly as he went to place more kisses on Rei’s neck and shoulders, carefully observing and gauging his reactions.

As a result of said assault, Rei continued to chuckle which then turn into giggles, squirming in the taller boys arms. “C-come on Makoto-senpai, stop it! It tickles!”

Amongst Rei’s squirming and his own teasing however, Makoto’s lips brushed against the bare nape of Rei’s neck. Immediately, Rei let out a loud squawk out of surprise and pleasure, before blushing furiously and covering his mouth with both his hands. Makoto stopped immediately afterwards stunned.

Soon an awkward silence fell between them.

“Makoto! Is everything alright up there?” Mrs Tachibana’s voice could be heard, where Makoto answered “No, everything’s alright! Don’t worry.”

This resulted in Rei panicking silently.

‘ _That was NOT a beautiful sound at all! Oh god I can’t believe that happened again, this is so mortifying! Senpai must think I’m weird or-_ ’

Interrupting his self-berating,  Rei heard warm laughter washing over him before feeling himself being hugged tightly. “S-senpai?”

Makoto continued to laugh, his broad shoulders shaking, desperately clinging to Rei to anchor himself from falling. Rei covered his face feeling immensely embarrassed. “I-I’m sorry Rei, b-but that sound was so funny-“  Rei slowly began sinking downwards off of Makoto’s lap, his covered face becoming redder and redder, he could even feel his ears becoming hot.

Makoto reading (well more like feeling) the atmosphere and picking up on Rei’s embarrassment, the second year student composed himself, though the amused and wide smile was still apparent on his face, and pulled the blushing male back onto his lap. “Rei.” Makoto said gently, nudging his nose against Rei’s hands.

There was no response, but Makoto continued to push gently. “Rei, look at me please?” All he got was shake of the head, but Makoto was not going to falter.

Letting go of the male, Makoto repositioned and adjusted Rei’s position until the boy’s covered face was face him, tilting his head forward and leaning his forehead onto Rei’s. “I’m sorry for laughing at you Rei… Forgive me?”

Rei uncovered his eyes to look at Makoto, looking rather crestfallen. Makoto felt a guilty for laughing as well as for thinking, ‘ _Rei looks cute like this too._ ’ After looking at each other’s for a long while, Rei took his hands away from his face, where Makoto smiled. “So you forgive me?” Rei glanced to the side mumbling, “Yeah.”

Makoto smiled brightly, nudging his nose with Rei’s giving him eskimo kisses. Rei smiled enjoying the tender ministrations, enjoying the warmth Makoto’s body gave and how they fit each other so nicely. Soon though Rei began to realise how close their lips were to each other and recalled his research the night before.

‘ _Establish and maintain eye contact from this point on. The eyes are often a clear indicator if someone wants to be kissed, or is thinking about kissing you. Try to look at your partner with a deep, yet soft gaze. Use your eyes to send them a message that shows how you feel for your partner._ ’

‘ _Well we have done that… kinda… Won’t it be awkward if we just looked into each other’s eyes again? Maybe I should…_ ’

“Rei is something wrong?”

Rei stopped thinking for a bit, processing Makoto’s question for a bit before just answering honestly. “Could we um,” Rei’s hand instinctively moved towards his face to push his glasses up. “Could we trying kissing? O-on the lips specifically?”


	2. Let's try again next time.

“Rei is something wrong?”

Rei stopped thinking for a bit, processing Makoto’s question for a bit before just answering honestly. “Could we um,” Rei’s hand instinctively moved towards his face to push his glasses up. “Could we trying kissing? O-on the lips specifically?”

Makoto’s eyes widened in surprise as Rei’s request, before replying happily, “Yes!”

Rei felt his heart beat growing faster and faster from both nervousness and excitement. Scrunching his eyes shut, Rei leaned forward, going over the theory and instructions in his head.

‘ _As you lean in, you may want to tilt your body and head to accommodate your partner's positioning. One partner will have to make room for the other, or both partners can just slightly tilt heads in opposite directions. Basically you are just trying to avoid a nose collision as you get closer, so just pick a side to turn to and don't give it too much thought._ ’

Makoro chuckled at the cute face Rei was pulling, before leaning forward as well tilting his head to the side, feeling lips brush against Rei’s before pressing closer.

As their lips touched, both boys tried to fit their lips together, Rei however didn’t feel that so called ‘spark’ that is often described in the articles he read. ‘ _Maybe I have to be closer? Tilt my head five more degrees? Am I even doing this right?_ ’ Rei thought to himself as he leaned forward a bit more, tilting his head a bit more to the left.Makoto felt the shift, and went to accommodate Rei however Makoto could tell that Rei was still quite tense.

Opening his eyes that he didn’t know he closed Makoto, saw Rei’s scrunched up face full of concentration, cheeks tinged a rosy red, and the tell-tale twitch of his brow which usually happened whenever Rei was running theories and calculations. Makoto could see why Rei was tense now, and why the kiss felt quite stiff and awkward. But Makoto couldn’t help smile in the kiss at how cute Rei was when he put so much effort into doing something right, it was just so Rei.

Pulling back from the kiss, Makoto could see Rei opening his eyes in shock before looking at Makoto with a look of uncertainty. “Makoto-senpai… Did I do something wrong? Was the kiss bad?”

Makoto shook his head. “No, you were just tense. Just try and relax. We’re taking this slow remember?” Makoto said as he placed a kissed on Rei’s forehead. “You want to try again?”

Rei looked down looking rather bashful, but nodded. Makoto just smiled, taking Rei’s chin in his hand, tilting it upwards. Makoto leaned down, settling his lips once again on Rei’s, tilting his head to the left allowing his lips to better fit Rei’s. This time however, instead of it feeling awkward Rei felt warm. He felt it on his lips, and it slowly washing over him.

‘ _Those articles were a lie, it’s not a spine tingling spark it’s more like warm wave washing over…_ ’ Rei thought to himself as he melted in Makot’s arms, closing his eyes. Rei couldn’t care less that Makoto was once again smiling in the kiss and chuckling, in fact it added more that wavy feeling. It felt as though it was Makoto’s soul was enveloping him, and comforting him.

They continued the chaste kiss, but soon even with their swimmer’s lungs, they had to break the kiss for air. In which they did, breathing heavily, both boy’s faces flushed. Then it was Rei’s turn to smile, as he snuggled into Makoto’s embrace, leaning his head onto Makoto’s chest, just listening to his breathing.

“That felt nice, Makoto-senpai.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Rei’s soft, breathy and happy voice. Rei looked up, a bright smile on his face. “Can we do it again, please?”

“Of course,” This resulted in Rei leaning forward to kiss Makoto again, but becoming bewildered when Makoto leaned backwards, finger on Rei’s lips. “Only if you call me Makoto. No senpai. Just Makoto.”

Rei was shocked. It would be really nice to call Makoto without adding senpai into the mix, but he felt like he shouldn’t call him that just yet. But then again as selfish as it sounds, Rei wanted to kiss Makoto again. But it would be rather rude and a little strange to call Makoto by his actual name without the senpai. Makoto interrupted his thoughts though with a rather stern look. “Don’t talk yourself out of it Rei.”

Rei felt himself shrink under Makoto’s look. But Makoto was having none of it, tilting Rei’s face upwards to allow the younger male to look at him as he said his next words. “It would mean the world to me if you called me by my name.” It was Makoto’s turn to be bashful this time as he glanced to the side. “Although Mako would be preferable, I don’t want to push my luck.”

“So please call me by my name? Please Rei?”

Rei blushed once again, feeling rather embarrassed but nonetheless honoured Makoto’s request. Although not without some stuttering though, because calling a significant other by their name alone is pretty, well significant. “C-can we k-kiss again, please M-Ma-koto?”

“I couldn’t quite hear that Rei. Could you say it again?” Makoto said with a knowing grin on his face.

Oh! Who knew that the ever kind and gentle Makoto had a bit of a teasing streak to him? ‘ _He really is an Orca…_ ’ Rei thought. “Ma-Makoto… Could we kiss again? Please?” Rei said a little louder.

“One more time? I couldn’t quite hear that.”

Rei spluttered. “Makoto~ Can we please kiss again?” Rei whined, a little bit too loud but not loud enough like his squawk last time.

Makoto kissed Rei’s nose. “So cute. You deserve a reward.” Makoto said before sealing his lips with Rei’s once again.

Once again Rei felt himself begin to melt into a puddle of goo, the kiss becoming more comfortable and more passionate as time went on. Occasionally they would break the kiss for air but just as quickly they would get back into it. As the kissing grew more and more heated, Rei felt himself relax more and more. On instinct, Rei slipped his hands under Makoto’s shirt to feel warm skin underneath and toned muscles, rubbing Makoto’s sides, and his back.

Makoto sighed quietly and happily, breaking the kiss once again. “That felt nice. May I?” Makoto asked, slipping the tips of his fingers underneath Rei’s own shirt.

Realising, to his own mortification, what he had done, Rei took his hands out of Makoto’s shirt, letting out a small squeak and shaking his head vigorously, his face beet red. Now that the warmth of the kiss was fading Rei silently berated himself for doing what he did. ‘ _I didn’t mean to touch him without asking! Oh no I’m becoming a pervert. I can’t-_ ’

Makoto hugged him, laughing happily. “Don’t be so down on yourself. Didn’t I say it felt nice?”

“But I didn’t mean to touch you without asking! I wasn’t thinking when I did it and it must have been so inconsiderate of me.”

Makoto chuckled. That is so Rei overthinking things just to be considerate of others. “I think that was the point. We’re supposed to let things happen naturally, I asked because I wanted to make you feel good as well.”

“But you already make me feel good…” Rei muttered.

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat at that, blushing immensely. Makoto didn’t really think he was doing that well in pleasing Rei. He was just going with the flow and just doing what felt right. Soon it was Rei’s turn to chuckle. “Now Makoto’s the one that looks cute.”

Makoto pouted a bit but laughed soon after. “I think that’s enough experimenting for the day, unless you want try more? The mood’s gone after all.”

Rei nodded, smiling brightly, wrapping his arms around Makoto once again. “Yeah, but I would like to try again sometime… I’ll make sure not to be so… stiff next time.”

Makoto nodded, ruffling Rei’s hair affectionately before giving the bespectacled boy’s forehead a kiss. “You did great especially for your first time. I’m just glad I made you feel good, especially for my first time.”

It was then Rei’s turn to give Makoto a kiss, except it was this time on his cheek. “Of course you did, you’re you.”

Flattered, happy and very satisfied with what they did today but not ready for Rei to leave just yet, Makoto suggested that they relax and wind down and offered to play video games with him. Rei declined just wanting to finish his Sudoku puzzle book, but shyly asked if he could lie down on Makoto’s lap.

Makoto agreed if Rei allowed him to play with his hair. Thus resulted in both boys comfortably enjoying each other’s quiet company, where Rei solved his Sudoku puzzles, with Makoto occasionally chipping to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lame ending, but I seriously couldn't think of anything else, and I was running out of steam as well as ideas.
> 
> But nonetheless thank you very much for reading through this! Constructive Criticism is very much welcomed! And I hope you guys have a lovely morning/day/afternoon/evening/night!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~  
> _Cause I think I have a loooong way to go before I write good romance stories._  
> 


End file.
